1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wrenches and more particularly to multi-size socket wrenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices available for tightening or loosening a variety of nut, bolt and stud sizes include crescent wrenches, nested hex-drives or an assemblage of wrenches or sockets. None of these devices can be used effectively by mechanical arms or other remote-controlled methods. Crescent and other related wrenches require human dexterity in their operations. Nested socket drives are too weak to be used by power wrenches and, if made strong enough, the sockets must skip nut and bolt sizes. In addition, an assemblage of sockets require remote socket exchange which is difficult and time consuming.